Bye Bye Bye, Tal
by Ked of Implode
Summary: Zim dcides the world would be alot easier to live on if there was no Tal bachman. Zim, Dib, And Gaz go to put a stop to the horror that is.... Pop Music!


Bye

**Bye, bye, bye Tal. **

_Odd title for an odd story. Stupid singing sensations pay for their horrible lyrics! Yay! _

Zim sat on the couch, and listened to a near-by radio Gir was playing. He didn't like the music, but he didn't expect to find a station he _would_ like, so he let Gir play what he wanted. All of the sudden, a horrible sound came blaring out. He jumped over to the radio, and chucked it into a wall. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YOU KILLED BRITTANY!!!!" "Maybe I should." Zim replied. "Anything that horrible _should_ be sent to the planet of broken glass." Once again, he heard a radio. "Gir! Is that coming from you?" "Yeah! Do-Doom… DARKER SIDE OF BLUE!!!!" "Gir! Would you shut that racket off! It's horrible!" "Do-Yay-do… zip… She's so high-e-I, oh high above me!" "Shut it, Gir! Silence!" "Oooo… looks like rain! I Loooove Tal Bachman!""That 'Tal Bachman'. He will pay for my misfortune." "You're gonna kill Tal?" "Yes, Gir. I think I will."

Zim knew he could never locate the evil mastermind by himself. So he went to an Earth-dweller for help.

"Why would I help you, alien scum?' "Uh… because I want to kill all the singing sensations on Earth." "Really? Well, I don't have a problem with that. I hate music. Actually, I'd be glad to help!" "Yes… ok. So, where does this 'Tal Bachman' live?" "Uh… How am I supposed to know?" Dib thought up a good scheme to find out. "Gaz!!! Tal Bachman is leading the fight against Mario! We have to stop him!!" {Uh… don't ask. I don't feel normal today.} All of the sudden, Gaz swung around the side of the house on a bike. "C'mon, Dib! We have to stoop him! Hurry!" Dib ran to the house and got his bike, and Zim stood there pondering. "Go get your bike, Zim!" "Bike?" "*Mumbles bad stuff to himself* A bike. You ride it. You gotta have something, don't you?" "I _would_ pilot the Vootrunner, but then Gaz would know." "Do you think she cares? She's trying to save an imaginary game thingy!" "Good point. You guys go on. I'll catch up." Gaz and Dib rode away.

After they had been riding for about 15 minutes, the Vootrunner came up behind them. Zim slowed to there pace, and opened the latch door. Gir was sitting with his head out the window. "Quick! Jump in!" Zim yelled. They both did so without hesitation.

"Cool! Can I drive?" Gaz said. "Yeah… like I'm gonna let you drive my ship." "But you're going too slow!" "I'm going the speed of sound!" Gaz growled, and abruptly pushed Zim out the window. "Go Master! Fly away!" Gir Yelled, as he followed his falling master. The Vootrunner sped away, as Gir caught his master. "Gir! Follow her!" Gir, for once, did as instructed. After an hour of keeping up with the speed of light, Gaz landed, and Gir ran strait into a building, causing the north wall to crumble. Gaz and Dib jumped out of Zim's ship, and Gaz ran, as fast as she could, to the doors of a recording studio. Zim and Dib ran after her. They got there, only to see Lance in a headlock. "You will tell me where Tal Bachman is. You will tell me _now_!" She was just about to suffocate him. He collapsed after awhile, and Gaz jumped from Lance to Joey. She sat on his shoulders, and bent his head back. : Either I see Tal, or I snap your neck!" "I don't know where Tal is! Really! ~Snap~" She kicked another N'sinc member in the stomach, knocking him down. "WHERE IS HE!!!" "~N a sickened, and pained voice.~Room 459. Will you get off me now?" Gaz jumped off him, and ran down the hall. "Thank god were safe now." Lance said, as an Irken ship rams right through them. "Huh…~PHWOMP!" Dib rides over the last living member with his bike. Gir then comes running down the hall. "OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED LANCE!!! YOU…. You… CHEEZE PUFF!"

Zim sped over Gaz's head, and she grabbed a protruding bar. They sped to room #459, as Dib rode after them, panting. Gaz busted through the Door, to see Tal eating lunch. "HOW DARE YOU FIGHT AGAINST MARIO!!" "Excuse me, little kiddo? " Gaz flinched in anger, and screamed as she pelted Tal in the stomach. "HOW ~punch~ DARE ~punch~YOU~~ punch~" Zim then hopped out of his little ship, with a huge lazar. "YOU WILL PAY FOR… for.. BEING A STUPIDHEAD!!!"He said, as he fired strait at Tal. "NOOOO!" he screamed, as his outer shell broke, to reveal an alien, whose species had been battling with the Irkens for centuries. He stood up, and yelled. "HOW DARE YOU BLOW MY COVER!!! NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!" "Zim quickly fired the Lazar again, causing the Alien to blow into a million pieces. Dib had just entered the room. "I didn't expect that to happen today." "The fight for Mario is ours!" Gaz yelled. With N'sinc and Tal Bachman destroyed, the world is now a better place. "Gir! Come on. We can go home now." Gir came running down the hall, chasing Brittany spears. "I gotta get her first!" Dib stuck his foot out the door, and tripped Brittany. Gir then latched on to her head, and squeezed her to death. With another star destroyed, the world is safe again.

"What do you mean _safe_? THERES AN ALIEN BENT ON RULING THE PLANET RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!! IT'S NOT SAFE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odd, yes? I was bored. I really was.


End file.
